Brefeldin A-inhibited guanine nucleotide-exchange proteins, BIG1 and BIG2, are activators of ADP-ribosylaiton factor GTPases that are essential for regulating vesicular traffic among intracellular organelles. Biochemical analyses and immunofluorescence microscopy demonstrated BIG1 in nuclei as well as membranes and cytosol of serum-starved HepG2 cells. Within 20 min after addition of 8-Br-cAMP, BIG1 accumulated in nuclei, and this effect was blocked by protein kinase A (PKA) inhibitors H-89 and PKI, suggesting a dependence on PKA-catalyzed phosphorylation. BIG2 localization was not altered by cAMP, nor did BIG2 small interfering RNA influence nuclear accumulation of BIG1 induced by cAMP. Mutant BIG1 (S883A) in which Ala replaced Ser-883, a putative PKA phosphorylation site, did not move to the nucleus with cAMP addition, whereas replacement with Asp (S883D) resulted in nuclear accumulation of BIG1 without or with cAMP exposure, consistent with the mechanistic importance of a negative charge at that site. Mutation (712KP714) of the nuclear localization signal inhibited BIG1 accumulation in nuclei, and PKA-catalyzed phosphorylation of S883, although necessary, was not sufficient for nuclear accumulation, as shown by the double mutation S883D/nuclear localization signal. A role for microtubules in cAMP-induced translocation of BIG1 is inferred from its inhibition by nocodazole. Thus, two more critical elements of BIG1 molecular structure were identified, as well as the potential function of microtubules in a novel PKA effect on BIG1 translocation.[unreadable] [unreadable] ADP-ribosylation factors (ARFs) are critical in vesicular trafficking. Brefeldin A-inhibited guanine nucleotide-exchange protein (BIG)1 and BIG2 activate ARFs by accelerating replacement of bound GDP with GTP. Additional and differing functions of these approx. 200-kDa proteins are now being recognized, as are their independent intracellular movements. Here, we describe the localization in COS7 cells by immunofluorescence microscopy of BIG2, but not BIG1, with structures that have characteristics of recycling endosomes during transferrin (Tfn) uptake and Tfn receptor (TfnR) recycling. Cell content of BIG2 and Rab11, but not TfnR, BIG1, Rab4, or Exo70, was increased after 60 min of Tfn uptake. BIG2, but not BIG1, appeared in density-gradient fractions containing TfnR, Rab 11, and Exo70 after 60 min of Tfn uptake. Treatment of cells with BIG2 small interfering RNA (siRNA), but not BIG1 or control siRNAs, decreased BIG2 protein less than 90% without affecting BIG1, ARF, or actin content, whereas TfnR was significantly increased as was its accumulation in perinuclear recycling endosomes. Tfn release appeared unaffected by BIG1 siRNA but was significantly slowed from cells treated with BIG2 siRNA alone or plus BIG1 siRNA. We suggest that BIG2 has an important role in Tfn uptake and TfnR recycling, perhaps through its demonstrated interaction with Exo70 and the exocyst complex.[unreadable] [unreadable] GEP100 (p100) was identified as an ADP-ribosylation factor (ARF) guanine nucleotide-exchange (GEP) that partially colocalized with ARF6 in the cell periphery. p100 preferentially accelerated[unreadable] guanosine 5[gamma-thio]triphosphate (GTPgammaS) binding by ARF6, which participates in protein trafficking near the plasma membrane, including receptor recycling, cell adhesion, and cell migration. Here we report that yeast two-hybrid screening of a human fetal brain cDNA library using p100 as bait revealed specific interaction with alpha-catenin, which is known as a regulator of adherens junctions and actin cytoskeleton remodeling. Interaction of p100 with alpha-catenin was confirmed by coimmunoprecipitation of the endogenous proteins from human HepG2 or CaSki cells, although colocalization was difficult to demonstrate microscopically, alpha-Catenin enhanced GTPgammaS binding by ARF6 in vitro in the presence of p100. Depletion of p100 by small interfering RNA (siRNA) treatment in HepG2 cells resulted in E-cadherin content 3-fold that in control cells and blocked hepatocyte growth factor-induced redistribution of E-cadherin, consistent with a known role of ARF6 in this process. F-actin was markedly decreased in normal rat kidney (NRK) cells overexpressing wild-type p100, but not its GEP-inactive mutants, also consistent with the conclusion that p100 has an important role in the activation of ARF6 for its functions in both E-cadherin recycling and actin remodeling.